1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control valve construction and to a method of making the same as well as the new parts for such a fuel control valve construction or the like and to methods of making such parts. 2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control valve construction having a housing means provided with an inlet means adapted to be interconnected to a fuel source and an outlet means adapted to be interconnected to a burner means, the housing means having a main pressure regulator means and a main valve means operated by the main pressure regulator means for controlling fuel flow from the inlet means to the outlet means to provide a full rated flow of fuel to the burner means and having a by-pass means for interconnecting the inlet means to the outlet means to provide a fuel flow to the burner means that is less than a full rated flow of fuel but is sufficient by itself to support combustion at the burner means until the main valve means provides the full rated flow of fuel thereto. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,370 to Fleer.